Make you mine
by fiery-icicles
Summary: Sweet 1x2 fic on Duo's birthday and Heero's VERY VERY special gift to him...involving commitments. PG to be safe, should be G...R&R!


Sweet 1x2 oneshot…Fun to write too!

**Note: **The song that they sing is a from a song that I wrote, called "Lend me your love". So no accusing of not giving credit, since I was the one who wrote it.

**Disclaimer: **If I said I did own them, would I be arrested?

**(……)**

I hummed happily as I opened the front door to the house. The familiar scent of home washed over me warmly and I had to smile. I stood there for a moment longer and took in another deep breath of air, chuckling at my musings. I love my home. It was the first one I had ever had and I LOVED IT!

Heero wasn't home yet. I knew this already. He always came home later than I did. There was a reason that we had separate cars. I managed computer security at the Preventors Headquarters and Heero was a field agent. After the war, he still needed to be able to save the world while I didn't want to be involved in any more bloodshed. Both of us decided to join Preventors but into different divisions. I was a little disappointed that he wanted to be a field agent when I didn't, but I supported him in what he had to do and he in turn supported me. The only back draw was we didn't get to spend much time together.

Today was special. Today was my birthday. Not my real one, of course. I have no clue as to when I was actually born. But…well, let's just say that one day Heero had wanted to celebrate our existence. So thoughtful. And that's when we decided that it didn't matter when we were actually born, all that mattered was that we were alive and happy. But just for fun, we had chosen dates. Mine was late September, the 26th and Heero's was mid April, the 17th. I loved fall and he loved spring. And therefore the dates.

Stepping into my house, (you see? Its MINE!) I removed my jacket and hung it in the closet neatly. I usually just throw it behind the potted plant in the corner along with my briefcase and Heero would chide me about doing so. He probably wouldn't have today even if I did toss it haphazardly but I didn't really want to annoy him today. Especially when he couldn't really say anything on my birthday.

Passing through the kitchen, I grabbed a soda, which was another thing that Heero reprimanded me of constantly. That however wasn't going to change. When I want a damn soda, I'm damn well going to have one.

But Heero is so sweet sometimes. And sly. He gives you this 'look' that makes you wish you didn't do anything in the first place. I swear to god, that look must be on the list of illegal weapons! It's kind of the look that says 'I don't want you to do it, but I won't say anything'. More than feeling guilty, I often find myself staring at his expression. He had opened up so much since the war had ended.

I headed upstairs, cueing my music on the way to keep me company. I didn't usually enjoy being alone and what better company than music? I had folders for all kinds of moods, but right now I just cued the instrumental one. Especially the 'sitar'. Heero usually liked to listen to classical music and this one was one that he liked. He could hardly tolerate some of the outrageous music that I have known to have. Trust me, the arguments we get into are not pretty.

I headed on to our studio where we kept all of our artworks. In case you are unaware, let me clue you in. Heero and I are both artists. During the war, the only release we had was sketching out our weird thoughts or each other. Both of us have many sketchpads filled with random stuff that only the both of us could understand.

I was currently working on a portrait of Heero. It was something that I had imagined. It was a closeup, and from the upper right hand corner, the closeup of branches could be seen. And my Heero is right behind them, his left arm up to hold them away from his face while he ducked ever so slightly. He was smiling right at me, his eyes sparkling with laughter, his messy chocolate brown hair ruffled by the breeze and the sweetest smile gracing his lips. I couldn't wait to have it finished.

I lost track of time as I started working the details of his face, the small scar that he had on his temple, the way his eyes crinkled at the corner of his eyes when he smiled, his defined lips, the graceful curve of his neck and the way the skin disappeared teasingly underneath a deep cobalt blue button-down shirt that had the first two buttons undone, revealing a hint of the muscular chest underneath. The shirt brought out the deepest blue of his eyes, making them seem like the main focus, a striking contrast against his pale face…

I started when strong arms slipped around me and relaxed when I felt the familiar embrace. Soft lips that I had been working on in my portrait now gently kissed my neck in a familiar way. I couldn't repress the small shiver that had worked its way up my spine.

"Hey love." I whispered softly, my hands falling automatically on his where they encircled my waist, my paintbrush dangling between two fingers.

"Happy Birthday, Koi." He murmured softly into my ear and tightened his arms in an impulsive hug. "You're finally twenty. Welcome to the old age."

I huffed playfully. His sense of humor still took me by surprise, even after four years. Yup, he had definitely opened up since the war. "I'm not that old. Besides you're the same age." I replied, butting my head against his cheek on my right.

"Hmm." I could tell that he was looking at the painting and observing. We often critiqued each other's pieces but now I wondered what he would say of a portrait of himself.

"I'm not that perfect, love." He finally whispered to me.

"You are." I insisted. "You just don't know it."

His right hand came up to trace over some of the lines, never touching, hovering just above it. "Where are my blemishes?"

I turned my head to look at him, watched his eyes focus on his own portrait while I savored his sight. "I don't see any." I said simply. He glanced at me with that soft smile, the exact same smile that I had on the portrait, the same smile that made my heart melt and turned my knees into jelly.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to turn into a puddle of goo." I murmured, mesmerized by his captivating gaze. He knew what I was talking about. We had talked about it often enough.

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I gladly accepted his kiss, turning in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck. In case you didn't already know, I'm a touchy-feely person. So lots of hugs will do ya good!

I pulled back slowly, pecking his lips one last time before moving back completely, eyes hooded and very intent on those lips again. He nuzzled me sweetly and then pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. I couldn't help the content sigh that fell past my lips, I was just so happy to be right there in his arms at the moment.

"I have something special for you." He whispered softly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" My voice sounded husky to me, my fingers playing with his collar, paintbrush dropped long ago. I did not want to move from there, way to happy to be where I was.

"It's a surprise." He said in the exact same tone that I would use when I wanted something. I pouted playfully and he laughed. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

"But I wanna know!" I whined, even though I knew that it would get me nowhere. It was just so much fun to play these games with Heero.

"And you will." He assured me, taking a hold of my braid and giving it a gentle tug. He pulled back and I groaned at the loss of the warmth, reaching out and pulling him close again. I sighed contently and snuggled into his arms once more.

"Duo…you need to get changed." He chided me and he made to pull back again. I grimaced when I was unable to pull him back and then perked up when a suggestion popped into my mind. I leaned in close and hooked a finger on his shirt, pulling myself closer to him.

"Join me?" I raised an eyebrow and gave a soft smile that I knew he loved.

He chuckled and smoothed my bangs back from my face. "Love, then we'd never get changed." He took my wrists and held my hands away where I couldn't grab at him and placed a kiss on each one of them fondly. I shivered again, my wrists were one of my sensitive spots.

"That's the idea…" I muttered as he steered me out of the studio and into our bedroom.

"Plenty of time for that later, love. Change into something casual." He assured me, giving me a small push into the room. "I'll be downstairs."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he merely chuckled before turning around leaving. I walked over to the closet and opened it, staring thoughtfully at the selection of clothes. Heero had said to dress casually but I didn't want to just wear a random T-shirt and Jeans. I wanted something that would make him want me. Well, if you had Heero as your lover, wouldn't you want to seduce him too?!?

I picked out a deep violet silk shirt and black pants. Pulling off the hair tie that held my braid together, I shook my head, letting waves of chestnut hair fall behind me. Heero loved when my hair was down. I brushed it thoroughly so that it was left shining like satin. Yeah, I'm pretty proud of my hair. Pulling it into a loose ponytail, I gave myself a once-over in the mirror and headed on downstairs.

I walked into the living room and saw Heero going through my selection of CDs. He had this strange impish smile on his lips, like the cat that ate the canary kinda look. He seemed to decide on one, I couldn't tell which, and pocketed it putting the others back. He turned towards me and stopped, his eyes going wide.

Ooh, I loved it when he looked at me like that.

"Ready?" I asked, walking towards him, purposefully swaying my hips just the way, which I knew, would drive him crazy. When I got close enough, he reached out and pulled me closer, hands resting on my hips.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" He whispered and I had to shiver. He kissed me then, hard and deep and I wanted to screw this surprise and just take him upstairs for a few surprises of my own.

We were both panting when we pulled back, mostly because the need for air simple proved to me too much. "I think I do…" I gasped out between breaths, looking into the deepest blue eyes that, I swear, have ever existed.

"We need to leave. I don't want to miss a moment of this." He said softly as we walked to the front door, our arms encircling each other. "But first…"

My world suddenly went dark and I couldn't help but panic, my hands clutching at him. Then I realized that it was a blindfold.

"Heero?" I called out, unable to keep the confusion and fear from my voice. As I mentioned before, I do not like being alone, especially in the dark or at night. I am rather paranoid about certain things and darkness did not fit well with that.

"Sh…its okay." He soothed, as he finished tying the blindfold. "Just trust me, love." He whispered and cupped my face in his large hands. He stole a kiss then, made sweeter than all the others because I didn't expect it.

"Just trust me." He repeated as he led me by one hand down the driveway and to the car. I could tell because the driveway was sloping and it felt as though we were going downhill. I heard the opening of a car door and gently helped me sit, putting on the seat belt for me. He closed the door and I heard him walk over to the driver's side and get it through the other door.

After starting the car, I felt him take my hand from where it rested on my thigh and laced our fingers together. "Just relax." He said softly and I felt the car go into motion. "This is not supposed to be a bad surprise."

I let out a shuddering breath that I hadn't been aware that I was holding and let myself smile. "Okay."

The drive was comfortable, the radio was switched on with one of my favorite stations playing and he held my hand through the entire time. I found myself relaxing just as Heero had asked me to because I knew that he would keep me safe.

The car stopped and I tensed again, my grip on Heero's hand unconsciously tightening. He squeezed back in reply and let go, getting out of the car and coming to my side and helping me out.

He kissed me again softly, the breeze outside making me press closer to him. He seemed to be very tactile today, embracing me as often as he could, or just holding my hand whenever possible. He led me down a level path, murmuring soft words that I didn't really pay attention to; more focused on the sound of his voice. And then we stopped.

"Careful now. Six steps down." He instructed. I clutched his hand and made my first unsure step downwards. Do you know how scary it is to step off into a space where there is nothing underneath? I'm pretty sure I was hurting Heero by crushing his fingers in a death grip by he didn't say anything.

Whew! Made it. Five more to go. I know that it seems like I am exaggerating but just wait until you go somewhere where you can't see something ahead of you. It's damn frightening.

"There you go." He encouraged and I finally made it down to the last step. "Now take off your shoes." I gaped at him, or as well as I could blindfolded. You really can gape better when you can actually see the person. I hesitantly agreed and removed them.

"Now step down again." And I did. And gasped, as my foot did not hit solid ground, but something cool and soft, like…sand!

"Oh!" It was hard to balance when blindfolded and I automatically fell towards Heero, his strong arms catching me and holding me up.

"Careful, love." He chuckled. I blushed and pulled back, holding him until I was sure that I wouldn't fall again. "Come on." He urged and I let him led me across the cool sand. The beach. One of my favorite places in the world. I could smell the ocean and feel the ocean breeze playing across my skin.

We stopped and he felt him move behind me, his arms encircling my waist. My blindfold became loose and it fell loosely around my neck as I opened my eyes and looked.

My wide eyes traced over the arrangement in the sand. A wooden podium of some sort was set up, about fifteen feet wide on each side. Then there was a blanket with a picnic basket and candles on candlesticks by the side, along with a small boom box by the side. I must have just stood still there for long moments because Heero finally let go of me chuckling and took my hand, leading me to the blanket.

"Come on." He urged and I let myself be pulled forward. My eyes raked over the setting and then back to him. He was popping the CD into the boom box.

"Oh…" I couldn't really say anything. "Wow…" was all I managed to get out. Heero looked at me with that soft smile again and came to my side, pulling me back into his arms.

"Do you like it?" He murmured softly, lips brushing against the side of my neck. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Oh yes." I sighed out blissfully. "Its beautiful." I felt him kiss my temple and then he led me to sit down on the blanket, with me on his lap. Through the boom box, soft music poured out, one of my favorite CD's as I recalled.

I sighed and relaxed back against him, letting him feed me with bits of food and a few sips of champagne is between. And all through then, he would do something intimate. Like a kiss to my cheek or trace his fingers down my arm or tenderly wipe away traces of champagne from my lips. He is so sweet when he notices all the little things that I love about him.

"Dance with me?" He asked huskily and I nodded my assent, rising up and offering him my hand. He took it and pulled himself up and pulled me into his arms all in one smooth motion. I grinned at him and he smiled back, nuzzling me softly.

"You're so beautiful, baby…" Oh god, just the way he said it made me want to melt.

"Don't call me that…" I whispered back half-heartedly. I hated it when he called me that. Made me seem like a child. But now, he merely chuckled and held me closer. After a few moments of dancing quietly, he started to sing softly.

"I would reach for the stars if I could, and I would bring you back a special one, just to show you my love…" I picked up from there.

"If you would lend me your heart just once, I'll cherish it with my life, oh my love…"

He dusted kisses over the side of my face, whispering the next lines. "Take my hand and I'll show you the world. All you have to do is trust me…"

And then me. "Baby, I just need you by my side, holding my hand…"

And then the chorus, together. "Baby, Lend me your love just for tonight and I'll show you that dreams do come true. Open your heart for once and let me through. Baby, Lend me your love for tonight and I'll show that there is nothing without you. All I need is you with me all night and then we'll face the day together, just me and you…"

The ending chords played and the last note rang out soft and true while Heero and I gazed deep into each other's eyes.

"Now tell me the real reason that you brought me here." I asked gently, my fingers curling into his hair at the nape of his neck.

He sighed sheepishly and chuckled. "Couldn't fool you into thinking that this was just for your birthday?" I rolled me eyes at him and gave him a look that clearly said, 'and-I've-known-you-for-how-long?'

"Hm. Well…" He drawled in that adorable way of his. Right before he covered my eyes with his hand.

"Heero? What are you doing?" I asked crossly. I had been dying of curiosity and I was not in the mood the play games.

"Shh." He placed a finger against my lips. "Tell me what you feel."

"What?"

"Just…what you feel. Smell, hear…anything." He urged me. I sighed and relented.

"Well, I can hear the ocean waves crashing on the shore. I can…feel the breeze blowing against my skin. I can…smell the salty breeze and the faint aroma of the delicious food that you cooked for us. And since my eyes are closed, I can see only darkness." I finished, smiling.

He removed his hand from over my eyes and I blinked at him. "Now what was that for?" But he just smiled his strange little smile and took my hand and placed it over his eyes.

"Want to know what I feel?"

"I feel the heat of your skin radiating against mine. I can smell the scent that is uniquely you. I touch your soft skin. I hear every breath that you take. And when my eyes are closed, I can see you. Only you."

I had stilled at the first few words and my smile had dropped. My eyes were suspiciously moist and I felt so very touched by his words. I slowly let my hand fall away and he brought his own hand up to place against my cheek. A single tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away as tender as he had been this whole evening.

"Every single time I see you, I can hardly believe that you are mine and mine alone. And other times when I simply want to show that world that you are mine. And I yours." My chest constricted as I struggled to hold back tears. God, he was just so sweet tonight.

He reached into his pocket and took something out. I couldn't see what it was in the shadows. "Duo Maxwell, today I want to ask you something. I want to make you mine."

"Will you marry me? For the whole world to know?"

My jaw dropped open at his proposal and I could only stare as he opened the little black box that he had had concealed in his hand and took out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a beautiful diamond in a float setting in the center, with a band made of white gold and a sapphire and amethyst on each side. But more than that, the thing that I found the most beautiful of all was the hopeful smile on Heero's face.

I smiled and then flung myself at him, knocking him to the ground. We rolled in the sand a few times, nearly reaching the water. I finally found myself on top of him and kissed the hell out of him, tears running unchecked down my cheeks.

"…yes. I will. Oh yes! A million times, YES!…" I murmured passionately as I kissed him over and over again. My heart felt as though it would burst, I was so happy.

We finally pulled apart to take a breath and I looked into his eyes, drowning in them. So full of love and tenderness…He smiled at me, smoothing my bangs out of my face and sat up with me on his lap, sliding the ring onto my finger.

"I love you…so damn much…" He nuzzled me, arms going tight around me, clutching me like a lifeline.

"I love you too…" I whispered. "So much that I can't breathe without you…" My face was buried somewhere in the vicinity of his neck and my arms were wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Oh, love…" He sighed softly. "I can't tell you how happy I am right now…" His hands rubbed my back and his fingers threaded through my hair gently. I thought for sure that I had died and was in heaven. Yeah, I was in heaven and he was the angel who was going to keep me for the rest of my life.

"I think I have an idea…"

"Now you aren't going anywhere. Ever." He said to me firmly. "You are mine. Got that?" He glared at me playfully. I merely pecked his nose.

"And you are mine."

Perfect.

**(……)**

**And lets but our hand together for my wonderful Beta!!! huggles thank you!**

And that be the end!! And if you REVIEW and let me know, I might make this into a series of one shots as their life progresses…so (points to the review button) use it!!! (mutter) …I know I don't have _that many_ readers on my author alert just for the sake of it…


End file.
